Your Cheatin' Heart
by DPcrazy
Summary: another in my after PP series, 3rd edition.  Paulina is willing to do anything to get Danny, even try the lowest ideas to make him and Sam break up.  When a scheme of hers works, can Danny fix things with Sam?  And will a certain ghost mess it up?  Done!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it is short, but it is kind of like an introduction.**

* * *

**Your Cheatin' Heart**

Danny walked down the streets of Amity Park with his girlfriend, Sam, by his side. He was glad that people weren't mobbing him anymore. Staring, yes, but it was better than being attacked by crazed fans. There were occasionally a few people who would practically stalk him now and then, usually tourists, but that's when invisibility came in handy.

Anyway, they stopped outside a dark looking place. It was the Skulk and Lurk. Danny and Sam had been together for almost a month as of Friday.

"You know, Danny, you didn't have to do this." Sam told Danny shyly.

"I wanted to. Besides, we're together now, I should take you on dates to your favorite places." Danny replied lovingly.

"Well, you didn't have to dress Goth for me." Sam admitted.

Indeed, Danny was wearing black sneakers, black pants, and a black sweatshirt.

"Well it _is_ a Goth café." Danny stated. "Plus, I want to avoid as much staring as possible." He added.

The two entered the café. It was dim. All of the furniture and the walls were either gray or black. It almost seemed like a graveyard. Book shelves stocked with odd and dark books lined a few walls. There were a few Goths sitting at the tables or browsing through the shelves. At least the Goths didn't seem to notice, or maybe just not care, about Danny being there. This made Danny relax a little.

"Come on." Sam urged as she led Danny to a table and motioned him to sit down. A waiter came over to them, dressed in black as well.

"What do you want?" he asked in a hollow voice.

"Just some water." Sam requested. They weren't really here to eat, just talk.

The waiter slouched off.

The two gazed into each others eyes, smiling softly.

They were oblivious, though, to the enemy that floated quietly above the roof, waiting for his chance to strike.

* * *

**Sorry again about the shortness. I don't expect any reviews yet, but I hope to write and post the next chapter soon.**


	2. The Plan Begins

The dark figure was none other than Skulker.

"Soon, ghost child, soon." He said under his breath malevolently as he lowered his binoculars for a minute.

The next day at school, Danny walked the halls with Tucker.

"So…" Tucker prompted.

"So…what?" Danny inquired confused.

"So…How was last night?" Tucker finished.

"It was…nice." Danny answered sheepishly.

"How long have you guys been together for?" Tuck asked. He obviously lost count, not that Danny expected him to remember.

This question caught the attention of a figure residing behind a wall. The ex-most-popular-girl-in-school listened to the conversation intently.

"A month starting Friday." Danny replied proudly.

"Happy almost one month anniversary." Tucker congratulated.

"Thanks. Actually, I had an idea for our anniversary."

"What?"

"I'm going to get her this as an anniversary gift." Danny told Tucker as he pulled out a picture. It was an amethyst stone mounted on black. It had a metal piece at the top, it looked like it could attach onto a necklace or something.

"Woah. That's awesome, but it looks expensive." Tucker stated amazed.

"Well, it kinda is." Danny replied. "But I'll find a way."

Behind the wall, a plan was forming in the mind of the hiding girl. _So...he needs money. I could give him that and then he'd have to repay me._ The seed was planted.

Tucker then walked away. Danny turned a corner in the halls, lost in thought, and was met with a certain Latina girl.

"Hi Danny." Paulina greeted smoothly.

"Hi." Danny greeted dully. He wanted to escape from her. She would just not leave him alone.

"I overheard you and I think that it's really sweet what you're doing for Sam." She lied.

"Really?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah. I think I know a way to help you out with your problem too." The first step was being carried through.

"What does it involve for you?" Danny asked crossly. He folded his arms. He knew Paulina. She wouldn't help unless there was something in it for her.

"Why do you think that I'm such a bad person?" She asked, slightly shocked at this comment.

Danny wasn't giving in. He knew there must be something in it for her. Then, Danny, still knowing that she was not good news, realized how much he was willing to do to get that gift for Sam.

"Fine. What is it?" He asked irritated.

Paulina smirked.

"I could give you the money." She said.

"If…" Danny prompted.

"If…" she continued. "You take me flying."

Danny sighed. It was the only way that he'd be able to get the money fast enough.

"Okay." He replied, giving in. "But just quickly."

Paulina smiled. She got her way.

Danny transformed after checking that no one, especially Sam, was around. He didn't want to cause a scene.

He hastily grabbed Paulina's arm. Then he phased them out of the building. In a few moments, they were up in the air.

"This is…nice." Paulina said calmly.

Danny showed no reaction. The same look of determination and annoyance held onto his face as when they started. They flew over the land surrounding them below. The school building was close by. A single unnoticed figure stood outside of it. Unfortunately, the unnoticed figure was Sam.


	3. Gettin' Complicated

From the ground, Sam stared up at the flying couple with a look of pure disgust and rage. _Why is Danny flying with _her

In the air, Danny remained oblivios to Sam's presence, unlike Paulina. The Latina noticed Sam and took full advantage of the moment. Her plan was growing into an evil, lowly plan. Paulina leaned in closer to Danny, making sure that Sam noticed.

Back on the ground, Sam stormed off. _How could he do this to me? He's cheating on me. And with that snobby jerk!_

Back in the air Danny pushed Paulina away from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked crossly.

"Oh, nothing. I think I'm just getting a little dizzy from the altitude." She lied.

Danny quickly landed back on the ground. The blue-white rings appeared and turned him back to his human self. He was glad-no, more than glad- for the flight to be over.

Paulina was slightly dazed, but then remembered the deal. She took out a wad of cash and handed it to Danny.

"Thanks." He said, not really meaning it.

Both teens walked off.

The next day, Friday, Sam and Danny's one month anniversary, Danny walked into school carrying a small black package with a purple bow lying perfectly on the top.

Danny walked up to Tucker and opened it to show him the amethyst amulet.

"Sam's gonna love that!" Tucker exclaimed.

"That's what I'm going for." Danny stated proudly.

Danny quickly slipped the package behind his back as he saw Sam approaching.

"Hey, Sam! I…" he started, but was interrupted by an angry Sam.

"Go away!" she barked at Danny.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"You should know perfectly well what's wrong!" She blared.

Anger filed her lilac eyes and tore at Danny. He had never seen her like this. Yeah, he'd seen her get mad before, and occasionally at himself, but never this furious.

"I don't know what's wrong." He stated confused.

"Hmmm…How about cheating on me? I saw you with Paulina. How could you ditch me for _her_?!" Sam's voice grew louder and more angry with each sentence.

"I wasn't cheating on you. I…" He was once again cut-off.

"I don't want to hear it Danny. Just leave me alone. You've caused enough damage already." Sam groaned.

Sam stormed off, leaving a shocked and miserable Danny behind.

"What did you do?" Tucker asked confused.

"Paulina overheard us and told me that she could give me the money if I took her flying quickly." Danny explained.

"And you did?!" Tucker asked surprised.

"I didn't have any money and no way to get any fast, so it was my only option."

"I can't believe that you actually trusted her."

"I didn't, but…It was the only way I could think of at the time and…I didn't think Sam would see." Danny admitted shamefully.

"Well, it's gonna be hard to fix this one." Tucker stated.

"I know." Danny disgracefully agreed.

Danny looked at the present still in his hands and slipped it into his backpack. He ran to catch up with Sam.

"Sam, please let me explain." Danny pleaded.

"Explain what? How you broke my heart?! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses anymore, Danny." She angrily told him.

Danny was left in the dust as she stomped off. He sighed, but the air was replaced by a wispy blue smoke.

"I _definitely_ I don't want to do this right now." He stated.

Danny reluctantly transformed into Danny Phantom and flew off to search for the menacing ghost who had made such a timely appearance.

"Hello, ghost child." Skulker greeted menacingly as he appeared behind Danny.

"Not you again." Danny whined.

"What? You didn't miss me?" Skulker commented sarcastically.

"Whatever." Danny said uncaringly.

Danny fired an ghost ray at Skulker, who dodged it almost gracefully. Skulker responded to this attack by firing a missile, which, unlike Danny's attack, hit the target dead-on. Danny screamed in pain and unintentionally dropped a few feet. Danny quickly recovered and blasted an ice-beam at his ghostly armored foe. It hit Skulker, but bounced off his suit.

"Trust me, ghost child, I did not come unprepared." Skulker stated forebodingly.

"Doesn't matter. Either way, I'm still gonna kick you butt back into the Ghost Zone." Danny told him strongly.

Suddenly, a blast of green energy came hurling at the hunter and hit him square in the chest, knocking him backward. Danny gazed down to see Tucker holding the Plasma Peach ecto-lipstick. Danny had given it to him in case Tucker got into any trouble. Skulker retreated, but shouted "I'll be back!" as he left.

"Thanks!" Danny thanked his friend.

"Your welcome." Tucker replied.

Danny landed on the ground and changed back.

"By the way, I talked to Sam, or tried to. I convinced her to let you fully explain. She says that she'll meet you at the Skulk and Lurk, something about not causing a huge scene." Tucker informed.

"Thanks so much Tuck! I owe you one." Danny told Tucker gratefully as he ran off.

Danny walked through the door and bumped into the last person he wanted to see right now, Paulina. He glared at her angrily, his heavenly blue eyes flashing to a menacing glowing green.

"Hi Danny." She said sweetly, like nothing had happened.

"This is all your fault! You planned this." Danny screamed at her angrily.

"What?" The Latina girl asked confused.

"You're the reason Sam broke up with me. You were jealous, so you tried to ruin our relationship!" He claimed. The fury and hatred was consuming him.

He shot her one last furious glare as he stormed off down the halls. He felt like he was about to lose control of his powers and seriously hurt her by accident.

Later, Danny sat in class, staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. It was going so slow that it seemed like it was going backwards. Danny wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Lancer's lesson, which is why he panicked when he heard a voice.

"Mr. Fenton…_Mr. Fenton_…DANIEL!" Mr. Lancer shouted.

Danny quickly snapped out of his current trance.

"Were you paying _any_ attention to the lesson?" the teacher asked irritably.

"Uhhh…" Danny was cut off by the bell, thankfully.

Danny rushed out of the room, trying to make it out of the school and to the Skulk and Lurk as fast as possible. He was racing down the street when a blue mist escaped his mouth.

"Not again." He complained.

Skulker floated down towards the teen. In a few moments, a pair of blue-white rings formed around the teens waist. They separated, one moving up, one down. They quickly changed the lanky Danny Fenton into the strong and heroic Danny Phantom.

"This time, I'll finish the job." His enemy claimed.


	4. Sorry, Disclaimer

Gah! I'm so stupid! I forgot to do the disclaimer. I know you all know, like all of you, I don't own Danny Phantom. Anyway…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**


	5. Trouble

**Yayness! Next chapter's up! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters or...come'n people, you know the drill.**

**Ha! I didn't forget this time!**

* * *

Danny soon found himself being pelted relentlessly with missiles.

"This is getting extremely old Skulker. Why can't you just move on and leave me alone?" Danny interrogated irritably as he dodged the missiles.

"Never going to happen, whelp." Was Skulker's predicted reply.

Tiredly, Danny fired an ice beam, only to find it bouncing off his foe's armor. He dodged it as it reflected back at him.

"Didn't we already go through this? I have upgraded my suit to block your every attack, making your chances of winning…none." He spoke the last word with a sneer on his face and a menacing tone clear in his voice.

Danny groaned, frustrated, and started firing every attack he had at his high-tech enemy. They were to no avail. Skulker avoided and blocked every attack Danny threw at him. Danny grew extremely tired and had to catch his breath. He floated there for a few moments, hunched over, holding his throbbing heart, and breathing harshly. Anyone who looked on might have thought he was about to die of exhaustion.

"Is that all you've got, punk?" Skulker questioned boldly. Danny gave no response. He just continued to levitate in that same spot, panting. He felt like his heart was banging against his chest and every muscle in his body ached. All of his energy seemed to be sucked right out of him. "Well," he continued "I guess that means that this fight is _over_."

After Skulker had spoken those last words, he pulled out a metallic ball and tossed it in Danny's direction. The ball opened up to form a green shield around the worn out Phantom. Danny inhaled his last breath before the familiar world of unconsiousness pulled him in once again and everything faded until…complete darkness, endless black surrounding the young half-ghost.

Sam stood outside the dark book store staring at her gothic watch impatiently. "where on Earth is Danny?" She wondered angrily to herself. "I bet he forgot all about me." Then, realizing what she just said, she had a few flashbacks to moments together with Danny.

_(Flashback)_

_Her, Danny, and Tucker were sitting in the Specter Speeder._

"_Brrr…" Danny said with a shiver. "Can ghosts get frostbite?"_

"_Oh here, my hands are warm" She replied, putting her hands over Danny's freezing ones._

_Then the two teens adverted each other's eyes and blushed, embarrassed._

_The next scene was her and Danny slow dancing at the school dance._

_Both of them were in a frozen area, in a full-fledged kiss._

_Lastly, they were on a green hill at sunset._

"_Sam, I could have never have done any of this without you…" He said as he slipped a class ring with her name engraved on it onto her finger as tears of joy welled up in her eyes "And I don't care what's coming next. I just hope that, whatever it is, you'll be there to share it with me."_

"_I will be." She replied._

_(End of Flashbacks)_

As that last memory struck her and those last words were said, she glanced at the ring on her finger and she realized "No. He wouldn't forget about me," then, after a short pause, she wondered "But where is he?" She began to grow worried. What if something bad had happened to him?

She dialed his cell phone number hastily.

"I just hope he's all right." She whispered to herself as she listened for the ring.

The anxious teen listened intently for an answer, but what happened next made her worry grow.

* * *

**Uh, oh! I enjoy creating cliffies! It's a fun way to torture people! Please review! I like exclaimtion points!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. The Horrible Truth

**Here is where I'd put "Thanks for reviewing," but due to a recent accident, which is described at the bottom, I couldn't read any of the reviews. But to those people who put the effort into reviewing, thank you!**

**Now...For the moment you've all been waiting for...It's time to play..._What scared Sam_?!**

* * *

Sam heard a noise, almost like music. It sounded different though. Each tone was similar to a beeping noise. Then it hit her. It was a cell phone ring tone! It sounded familiar. Suddenly, a painful wave of realization washed over her as she figured out why it was familiar. It was Danny's.

The thought struck her with paralyzing fear. She forced herself to follow the sound. Her heart pounded louder and faster as the sound grew louder with each passing step. She was so close now that she swore her heart would leap out any minute now. Her terrified lilac eyes scanned the pavement. They eventually fell upon Danny's cell phone and the sight made her stop dead and her panicking heart skipped a beat or two. The fear was so intense that it might have been three.

Her shaky hand reached down and her slim fingers grasped the cold metal as the ringing stopped.

"Danny…" She whispered sadly, holding back the tears that wanted to burst from her eyes. It almost hurt to say his name.

Gathering up all of the strength that she could muster, she once again dialed numbers into her own phone.

"Sam?" A voice asked on the other end.

"Tucker, I think something horrible has happened to Danny." She told her techno-geek friend, trying to make her voice as firm as possible, but Tucker still heard the fear she held when she spoke.

"Sam, it'll be okay. What happened?" he inquired.

"I called him to ask him where he was, I heard a noise and…" suddenly losing all control, she bursted out "I found his cell phone lying on the ground!"

"Calm down. Meet me by Danny's house. It'll be alright." He reassured her, but failing to succeed. She felt lost and helpless. Half-crying, she sprinted toward Danny's house.

There was an eerie green glow all around as Danny regained visibility. He sat upright, his vision still slightly blurred. He closed his eyes and tried to recall what happened. _What happened? Where am I? Okay Fenton, you _have _to remember what happened. I was walking to meet Sam, then Skulker showed up, then I was captured, I think._ "Oh no! Sam." He said in grief as he realized that he had skipped their meeting. "She probably thinks I _did_ fall for Paulina and ditched her and that this was all just some cruel joke."

Danny opened his eyes and glanced at his surroundings. He was definitely in Skulker's lair. The walls of the room were lined with cages and he realized that _he_ was in a cage. In a frantic attempt to brake free, he rammed the walls of his cage and started to viciously assault them. He was running out of energy fast.

"Something about this cage seems…different. Like it's draining my energy." He murmured to himself.

"That's right, ghost child." Skulker's dark voice rang out from the gloomy dimness of the room as he emerged from the darker end.

"What do you want?!" Danny questioned with anger clear in his voice and a look of pure hatred on his face.

"What I've always wanted. Your pelt at the foot of my bed." He replied darkly.

"Dude, you're almost as messed up as Vlad. How long will it take you to realize that; a) that is totally gross and _wrong_! And b) that it'll _never_ happen." Danny countered.

"We'll see about that." His enemy said, approaching with a glowing green blade.

* * *

**Oooh...Danny's in trouble!**

**This is going to be my last one for a while. Why? Because there was a huge storm and lightning hit my house and killed the computer upstairs that is the only one I can save my documents to and contains all of my other documents. Who knows how long it'll be before I can update it again. My Mom is extremely slow at these things. Don't bother reviewing, I can't read 'em. : (**


	7. Resolved

His enemy was now only a foot or two away from him. The blade glowed menacingly and Danny stared in fear, his mind frantically trying to find a way out of this. Sweat started to form on his face as the blade grew closer, the sweat of fear. Danny shook the cage, struggled when his foe pulled him out carelessly, screamed when the knife was only inches away. He could almost feel the cold metal. The fearful moments waiting for it to touch his skin, for pain to come and end his existence dragged on for what seemed like forever. Skulker seemed to be savoring the moment, his moment of victory. Danny hung there limply in his opponents arms, all of his strength was sapped. He took in what he presumed to be his last breath. He shut his eyes tightly. His ears waited for Skulker's triumphant boasts, but that's not what he heard.

What Danny heard was a zapping sound. He heard a thud as he began to fall from his mid-air suspended position. He felt his body hit the hard floor. More sounds enveloped him, the sounds of…a fight? Danny slowly opened his unsuspecting eyes. To his great surprise, he saw Sam and Tucker wielding ecto-guns and firing mercilessly at Skulker. Sam…he thought she'd never forgive him, that he'd never get to see her again, but here she was, trying to save him. The sight of his best friend and girlfriend trying to protect him suddenly gave him a huge energy boost.

"Hey, Skulker!" He shouted while struggling to a stand. "Forgot about me?" He smirked and charged up huge amounts of energy in his hands and fired the glowing green ghost-rays at his shocked opponent. Skulker was sent hurdling back about fifteen feet. Danny locked him onto the floor with binds of ice.

Danny made a mad-dash to his friends and embraced them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought I was doomed and…" he slowed down to a sad whisper "and that I'd never see you again."

His friends recovered from the surprise of the tight hug and returned it.

"It's okay Danny, you're safe and we're here now." Sam reassured lovingly.

"Uh guys, not to interrupt the moment, but we'd better get out of here before Skulker gets back up." Tucker interrupted, pointing to the squirming figure of the ghostly foe.

The three jumped into the Specter Speeder and headed home.

As they arrived back into the lab, which empty because it was pretty late at night now, the trio climbed out.

"So, you _don't_ like Paulina?" Sam asked, continuing Danny's explaination which he started on the way back.

"Of coarse not! Right now, I'd have to say that I hate her." Danny responded.

"Then why were you taking her flying and why was she hugging you?" asked a still curious Sam.

"Because we made a deal." Danny explained tiredly.

"What kind of deal." Sam continued interrogating.

Danny started to rummage through his pocket. "The deal was that if I flew her around, then she'd give me the money for this." He clarified while holding up a small package. A small smile spread across his face as he handed her the dark-colored box.

Sam removed the cover and she found a pendant resting inside. A smile found it's way onto her lips as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Happy anniversary." He congratulated pleased.

"Danny, it's beautiful. Thank you." She placed it onto her black choker and hugged him.

"Okay, I'm all in favor of you guys being together and all, but do you _have_ to be so mushy while I'm standing right here?" Tucker commented half-disgusted.

The two lovebirds broke apart and smiled.

"This is so sweet, but I have to warn you, after what that shallow witch did, I'm not gonna stand around here and not do _anything_." Sam stated.

"Hey, I'm not stopping you, in fact, I'm joining you." He said devilishly with an evil grin and eyes flashing from a soft, innocent blue to a mischievous, glowing green.

The next day, Paulina opened her locker, unknowing that two trouble-making teens were invisibly watching with devilish smirks planted on their faces. She opened the metal door and was bombarded with water balloons. She screamed as her clothes were drenched and her eye make-up bled black smears down her cheeks. The two trouble-makers burst out laughing and became visible because Danny couldn't keep them unseen while laughing so hard.

"She should've learned, what goes around, comes around." Sam giggled.


End file.
